


Котик напрокат

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Humor, Multi, Orgy, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: однажды в СССР Зимнего Солдата разбудили на совершенно особую миссиюсекс с использованием посторонних предметов





	Котик напрокат

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ 2019

— Ой, какой хорошенький, Машка, глянь!

— А кто это у нас такой с лапками да с ушками?

— Ой, ушк-и-и-и! Какой милы-ы-ый!

— Котик! Давай нарисуем тебе усы! Машка, дай тушь!

— Котик, а все остальное у тебя такое же милое? Или… ого!

— Галя, что ты такое говоришь! Руки прочь от социалистического имущества!

— Да ты посмотри, какое у него там все!

— Я принесла хвостик! Давайте приделаем ему хвостик!

— Котик, глянь, что у меня есть! Хочешь молочка?

— Стыдно-то как за вас. Девочки! Вы же коммунистки!

— Аня, перестань! Нас никто не видит! А котика потом заберут да обнулят, он и не вспомнит ничего. Давай, милашка, помацай мою грудь… Нравится?

Визг, хохот, смущенное хихиканье и румяные щечки. Зимний ожидал всего, но не этого.

 

Его, как обычно, разбудили, простимулировали током мышцы, чтобы размороженное тело вновь вошло в тонус. Дали размяться на тренировке, погоняли по базе. Отвели в душ. Вымыли все, что нужно. От людей в белых халатах, которые привычно обслуживали его, фонило раздражением и неудовольствием. Из чего Солдат сделал вывод, что будить не хотели, но кто-то заставил.

Потом техник повел его в отсек подземной базы, где располагался высший командный состав. В генеральском кабинете никого не было. Техник провел его к небольшой двери в противоположной стене. Тихо сказал Зимнему:

— Солдат. Генеральских жен не трогать. Если ты их обидишь, нас расстреляют. Как понял?

— Понял, — ответил Солдат. 

После этого парень стукнул в дверцу. Ему открыли. Первое, что услышал Солдат: женский смех и музыку из радио. Голосило что-то энергичное и боевое. Солдат увидел бобинник. На столе рядом валялась обложка с надписью Deep Purple. На стене висели огромные колонки, откуда и раздавались мощные гитарные риффы.

Он и не знал, что к огромному генеральскому кабинету размером едва ли не с футбольное поле примыкали два столь же огромных помещения. Он предположил, что это комнаты отдыха.

Музыка немного утихла. Женщины в комнате обернулись на гостей, собрались стайкой и подошли поближе к мужчинам. Замолчали, с любопытством разглядывая во все глаза, от носков парашютных ботинок до коротко стриженных макушек.

Стены были увешаны коврами с замысловатыми узорами. На полу лежал роскошный продукт социалистического искусства с портретами Ленина и Сталина, а также простого народа. На рабочих и комсомольцах стояли колоссальные диваны и монументальные столы, ломившиеся от еды. Пахло очень вкусно. Зимний пошевелил ноздрями: балык, икра, мясо, снова мясо… яблоки, огурцы, какие-то неведомые фрукты… Мандарины! Он знал этот запах откуда-то с прошлых миссий.

— С Новым годом, — вежливо сказал Солдат, стараясь не разглядывать в упор женщин, столпившихся перед ним. От них несло сладковатым и довольно сильным запахом перегара.

— Какой ми-и-и-лый, — завороженно ахнула молоденькая еще девушка с очень светлыми волосами и невысокого роста. «Куколка», — всплыло в голове у Зимнего. 

Платье на ней было расстегнуто, в декольте виднелась грудь. Впрочем, почти у всех женщин платья были приспущены, распахнуты, без поясов, и между складками ткани мелькала ухоженная белая кожа: где-то упругая чаша груди, где-то полное бедро. «Не по-уставному», — снова сказал кто-то в голове.

Техник рядом с ним застыл, как в столбняке. Он явно не знал, чего ждать и что делать. Взгляд сам сползал к грудям и бедрам. В комнате и правда было жарко.

— С-сударыня, — вдруг сказал техник куколке. — Разрешите ид-дти.

— Юноша, откуда у тебя такая ересь всплыла? Мы что, при царе живем? — строго сказала высокая и темноволосая женщина во внушительных очках.

— Н-никак нет! — парень вытянулся во фрунт. Женщины дружно взвизгнули от умиления и засмеялись.

— Ты нас не бойся!

— Мы хоть и генеральские жены, но не кусаемся! 

— Мальчик, хочешь банан? А колбаски?

— А… Что такое банан?

Техник неуверенно оглянулся на Зимнего, как будто тот знал. Рыжая пухленькая девушка звонко рассмеялась, всунула ему в руки бутерброд.

— Расслабься! Никто тебя не накажет! И ты, Солдат, тоже поешь! Голодный, наверное?

— Немного. Спасибо, — осторожно сказал Зимний. Вообще его обычно кормили после брифа. Но сегодня брифа не было. Так что он действительно проголодался. Рыженькая сунула ему второй бутерброд. Солдат начал есть. Женщины наблюдали за ним, широко раскрыв глаза. Зимний опустил взгляд, потому что женское любопытство ощущалось почти физическим давлением, и ему было неприятно. Бутерброд он доел уже без аппетита.

Рыжая куда-то утащила техника. А куколка подошла ближе к Зимнему и с любопытством ткнула пальцем в живот. Палец был острый, тычок — неожиданный и между пластинами костюма. Солдат вздрогнул, но подавил желание заломить женщине руку и уложить лицом на ковер. Инстинкты самозащиты здесь были неуместны.

— У него такой крепкий живот! — восторженно сказала блондинка.

И тут его… засосало. Пожалуй, самое близкое определение. Женщины мгновенно окружили Солдата, куда-то повели, касаясь его тонкими руками. Он очень старался идти осторожно, чтобы не наступить ни на что хрупкое. Солдат чувствовал себя слоном в посудной лавке. Или тяжелым армейским грузовиком, который окружили зарянки. Или малиновки. Или что-то яркое, мелкое и чирикающее. Грузовик ничего не видел из-за водоворота ярких крылышек и ничего не слышал из-за громкого щебета.

Птички разлетелись, и оказалось, что Зимний стоит у дивана.

— Ты садись, — куколка потянула его за плечо вниз. — Не бойся. Мы не сделаем тебе больно.

— Только приятно! — сладко пообещала рыженькая.

— Если и ты сделаешь нам приятно, — уточнила блондинка, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, укладывая на диван. Теперь Солдат лежал, а женщины сгрудились вокруг него, поглаживая, теребя и залезая ладошками под одежду. Штаны ему уже расстегнули, и чья-то рука с острыми коготками гладила его член.

— Слушаюсь. Приказывайте, — хрипло отозвался Солдат, ощущая, как твердеет и чуть ли не гудит от напряжения внизу живота.

— Ой мамочки, какой милы-ы-ы-ый!!!

 

Зимний лизнул подставленную грудь — блондинка при этом охнула. Солдат замер.

— Это приятно, котик, продолжай, — сказала она поспешно, ладонью поддерживая свою грудь и подаваясь вперед. — Лизни еще.

Он лизнул, глядя вверх, следя за реакцией. Сосок стал тверже, превратился в горошину. Блондинка сладко ахнула и улыбнулась Зимнему, уселась на него верхом. Провела ладонями по уже расстегнутой форменной куртке, потом по майке.

— Э-эй! — запротестовали женщины.

— По очереди! — сказала она, и в голосе послышались стальные нотки. — Всем достанется. Обещаю. Ты ведь справишься, Зимний? — мурлыкнула она, пригибаясь и потираясь об него, как кошка. — Удовлетворишь нас всех?

— Так точно, — ответил Солдат, глядя на блондинку. Он сглотнул, потому что не был уверен, что удовлетворит всех. Но на размышления времени не осталось — блондинка начала двигать бедрами, потираясь влажной промежностью по твердому стояку. А потом приподнялась — и села на торчащий член. Солдат зажмурился от горячих и сладких ощущений.

Все-таки нет ничего лучше в мире чувства, когда твой член — в горячем, влажном, тесном и упругом.

Женщине все тоже нравилось, судя по всему. Она принялась двигаться резче и быстрее, и Солдат почувствовал, что так долго не продержится.

— Я скоро… — выдохнул он и придержал ее за бедра. Потом испугался, ослабил хватку, но на белой коже уже остались синяки. Зимний застыл, испуганно глядя на блондинку. Она сначала недовольно нахмурилась, а потом рассмеялась при виде его испуга. Провела пальцами по своему бедру, потом погладила железную руку.

— Да не бойся. Мы тебя не накажем!

— Это всяко лучше, чем дряблые руки ее мужа, — прокомментировала рыжая рядом с Солдатом. — Девочки. А что же он у нас такой одетый.

— А давайте его разденем! — подхватила третья. Женщины тут же с радостным визгом стащили с него куртку, ботинки, штаны, майку, носки, оставляя совершенно голым. Блондинка при этом продолжала на нем восседать, периодически сжимаясь внутри и лаская собой член Солдата.

— Смотрите, что я принесла! Ушки! — Солдат и пикнуть не успел, как на голове оказался ободок с черными кошачьими ушками.

— Ой, какой коти-и-и-к! — восторженно запищали женщины.

— Ах, какие лапки, ах, какой язычок… 

— А ну, подвинься, — рыжая поднялась, бесцеремонно сняла блондинку с члена и тут же сама уселась верхом. Правда, не на торчащий член, все-таки Солдату требовалось время на восстановление. Хотя и меньше, чем у мужчин без сыворотки. 

Блондинка возмущаться не стала, а сыто легла рядом, прижавшись горячим телом к бедру Зимнего.

 

Он честно не мог сказать, сколько женщин было рядом с ним. Много! Рыжая, светлая, еще вот темненькая, темно-русая, светло-русая, темно-блондинистая… Они постоянно меняли положение, изгибались, терлись и щекотали. Зимний закрывал глаза от удовольствия, а когда поднимал веки, все снова менялось — другие шальные глаза над ним, другой размер груди в его ладонях.

Мельком он видел техника в другом конце комнаты. Всегда при этом кто-то был на нем, или он — на ком-то. 

Солдат понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени. Он словно ухнул в водоворот из горячих ненасытных тел. Честно выполнял миссию — удовлетворить всех, и старался сделать хорошо каждой. Вероятно, не по одному разу. Он не мог точно сказать.

В какой-то момент Солдат вышел из рыжей — не той пухленькой, а другой, похудее, — и сел на колени, устало сгорбившись и опираясь руками о бедра. В этом положении кубики на животе выступили рельефнее. Он закрыл глаза, утер пот правой рукой. Левая осталась лежать на бедре, на ней пару раз перещелкнулись пластины.

— Ах, какой мужчинааа…

— Девочки. А смотрите, что я принесла…

— Катя! Ну ты даешь!

Солдат заподозрил что-то неладное, открыл глаза — и увидел нечто длинное, черное и блестящее, приделанное к кожаному поясу. Он принялся рыться в памяти, но тут блондинка помогла:

— Катя, и где ты прятала страпон все это время?

Русая и круглолицая женщина в голубом платье скромно хихикнула и зарумянилась. Она же парой часов раньше притащила черные ушки, до сих пор торчавшие на голове у Зимнего.

— Я мужа попросила… Он и привез. Из Америки!

— Хороший у тебя муж, — кивнула блондинка. — И дипломат правильный, и игрушки правильные возит.

— Страпон? — переспросил Зимний, изучая предмет в руках у Кати.

— Котик, тебе понравится! Встань на колени, — Женщины тут же потянули его и дружно заставили встать в коленно-локтевую.

— Представь, что ты кошка и хочешь дать котику. Представил?

— Ты слишком усложняешь, Галя. Принеси лучше смазку.

— А какую?

— Катя, а со страпоном смазки не было?

— Нет…

— Без смазки нельзя, — авторитетно заявила блондинка за спиной у Зимнего. — Давайте масло.

— Какое?

— Включаем мозги. Вон у стены на столике оливковое стоит. Несите.

 

Солдат готовился ко всему, но не к этому. 

В какой-то момент скользкие пальчики прошлись меж его ягодиц. Он вздрогнул от неожиданной прохлады, но масло быстро согрелось. Пальцы принялись кружить вокруг ануса, проходиться по яйцам. Это было приятно, но непривычно. Ничего подобного Зимний не помнил. Так что он невольно напрягся, насторожившись и не зная, чего ожидать дальше.

— Котик, расслабься, — мурлыкнула блондинка, пригибаясь и прижимаясь грудью к спине Зимнего. — Чем сильнее расслабишься, тем лучше.

— Откуда ты знаешь про… эти штуки? — спросил чей-то женский голос.

— А поживи с мое с мужем-импотентом, все узнаешь, — хмыкнула блондинка. И надавила на мышцы ануса.

От неожиданности Солдат резко вдохнул и сжался, зажимая пальцы в себе. Черт, это было на грани приятного и неприятного. Непонятно было, как все это воспринимать.

— Расслабься, — напомнила блондинка.

Зимний подумал про клизмы. Его регулярно промывали после миссий. А еще периодически обследовали, в том числе специальным зондом. Ни разу не возбуждающая мысль, но что поделать. Солдат расслабился, как будто готовился впустить зонд.

— Девочки, у него все упало. Может, не надо?..

— Не переживайте. Это временно, — уверенно сказала куколка.

Она продолжила дразнить Зимнего, то нажимая на вход, то вновь проводя пальцами по яйцам и члену. Женщины вокруг затихли и смотрели на ее действия, периодически закусывая губу или лаская себя. Он заметил, что та строгая женщина с тяжелыми очками, которая говорила о царской России, сидела рядом с ним, чуть раздвинув ноги, и трогала себя меж бедер. Ее явно возбуждало то, что делала блондинка. 

Зимнего, как выяснилось, тоже возбуждало. От непривычных ласк член снова поднялся и отвердел.

— Я же говорила… 

И тут пальцы вошли внутрь — сразу два, похоже. Солдат подавился воздухом. Куколка без паузы принялась трахать его пальцами, довольно сильно и резко, каждый раз чуть меняя угол. Зимний зажмурился и изо всех сил старался быть расслабленным. Зондом ведь так безжалостно не двигали туда-сюда.

В какой-то момент пальцы задели что-то внутри, и Зимний снова забыл, как дышать. Ему показалось, что его пробило электрическим током — но почему-то это было приятно. Солдат негромко ахнул, сжал кулаки.

— Есть, — мурлыкнула блондинка. Пальцы исчезли, и Солдат двинулся назад, словно следуя за ними и выпрашивая. Тут же осознал, что делает. Ощутил, что горят щеки. Потом наступила тишина. За его спиной сосредоточенно пыхтели, хихикали и приглушенно матерились, явно что-то к чему-то прикрепляя. Он повернулся, но чьи-то ладони остановили его движение и заставили снова замереть на четвереньках. Солдат ждал. Задницу холодило от влажной смазки. 

И тут в его анус вошел, судя по всему, осиновый кол. Хорошо смазанный, гладкий, но все-таки толстый кол. Зимний дернулся, пытаясь уйти от средневековой казни.

— Стоять, Солдат, — скомандовала блондинка, жестко хватая за бедра. Острые ногти впились в кожу. — Замри.

Зимний сцепил зубы и замер. Какое-то время женщина тоже не двигалась. Потом Солдат ощутил, как она принялась толкаться — через силу, потому что его тело слишком сильно сжималось. И с каждым движением казалось, что внутрь входит не страпон, а базука какая-то, честное слово.

Но время шло, блондинка не сдавалась и продолжала трахать его. Постепенно Зимний как-то привык. Он прикрыл глаза и «отдался течению», как часто делал — просто расслабился и позволил делать с собой все, что хотелось другим. И в какой-то момент стало очень приятно. Женщина надавила на его спину ладонью, заставляя прогнуться сильнее. 

Он подчинился, и прижался грудью к дивану. Шероховатое покрытие задевало соски, отчего те твердели — получалась своеобразная жесткая ласка.

— Боже, какой красивый котик…

Солдат не видел, кто это сказал. Он вообще не очень прислушивался и присматривался, потому что закрыл глаза и полностью погрузился в свои ощущения. Во-первых, потому что такая практика всегда помогала. Например, если жарко, то можно сосредоточиться на том, как капли пота текут по телу, как мышцы словно становятся ватными, как горячие волны идут снизу вверх… И становилось не так жарко. 

Хотя в этот раз помогло как-то странно. В этот раз стало еще жарче — и еще приятнее. Страпон внутри стал задевать что-то, от чего у Солдата перехватывало дыхание. Он прогибался еще сильнее, подставляясь больше, чтобы блондинка входила в него глубже — и чтобы сильнее задевала то самое место. 

Покрытие дивана трещало под кулаками Зимнего, но он ничего не замечал. Он не слышал, как стонал, приоткрыв рот буквой «О», не осознавал, что гримаса боли на его лице становится гримасой блаженства, и что подмахивает в такт женщине.

Потом словно что-то взорвалось внутри и затопило с головой, заставив вздрагивать и сжиматься на страпоне. Солдат не помнил, чтобы с ним такое происходило раньше. Он зажмурился до слез и беззвучно заорал. 

Оказывается, подготовка КГБ может пригодиться в совершенно неожиданных местах. Беззвучно орать — это удобно.

Мысль пришла в голову Солдату потом, через несколько минут после того, как женщина вытащила из него страпон и разрешила лечь на диван. Зимний не лег, а растекся лужицей, восстанавливая дыхание и кое-как возвращаясь к реальности. Казалось, что абсолютно все мышцы в теле были расслаблены. Но это ощущалось совсем не так, как после разморозки. Сейчас — намного приятнее.

— Все, девочки, отстаньте от него, — послышался голос «куколки». 

— Но я тоже хочу!

— Да без проблем. Вон еще техник лежит. Или друг друга давайте. А Зимнего не трогайте. Мальчик устал. Дайте ему поспать немного.

Генеральские жены оказались так добры к нему… А техник приказывал их не трогать.

Зимнего подбросило на диване.

— Котик?! Что с тобой? — блондинка вздрогнула от его резкого движения.

— Не трогать…

— Что? Кого? — не поняла женщина.

— Мне приказали вас не трогать, — повторил Солдат.

— А-ах, это… Котик, да не волнуйся. Мы никому ничего не скажем. Да, девочки?

— Да-а-а, — послышался нестройный хор.

— Ну вот видишь, — блондинка села рядом с ним, прильнула к нему, пробежалась пальчиками по его груди. — Посиди, отдохни. Поешь. Хочешь вкусненького?

 

— А откуда у вас следы помады? — подозрительно спросил второй техник. 

Парень замялся, испуганно посмотрел на Солдата.

— Не было же следов! — вякнул он, потом заткнулся, поняв, что спалился.

— Мы были у генеральских жен, — честно сказал Зимний. — Они нас целовали. 

Пожилой коренастый мужчина покосился на него, принюхался. 

— И это самое еще делали, да? Тогось-ебось? — сварливо спросил он, одергивая форменный комбинезон. — Да можете не отвечать. Хоть младенцев режьте да гусей трахайте, мое какое дело. Только ж мне, блядь, отмывать эту куклу… Што ты на меня смотришь, сосунок? Тебя еще мыть, што ли? Ты не Зимний! Марш в душ!.. Пошли, солдатик. Што-то у вас обоих походка враскоряку, будто долго скакали. На лошадках. Или лошадки на вас, кхе-хех. Понравилась тебе миссия сегодня?

— Понравилась.

— Мхм, генеральские жены, они, конечно, мягенькие да сдобненькие… Кхе-хех. Эх, кости мои старые… А помада эта — самая подлая штука. На губах ее не видно, а как баба чмокнет кого, так через несколько минут след проявляется. На щеке или там шее. У нас не так давно через эту помаду блядскую скандал случился… Давай, смывай, а то и с тобой жопа будет. Держи мочалку.

— У меня уже была.

— Што? Жопа? Да уж не сомневаюсь. Давай-давай, помогай мне. Эка у тя сперма туго смывается… Скреби давай живот. Да не железной же рукой! В Ленина твою мать!


End file.
